Skooby's Quest CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON
by SkoobyOnToontown
Summary: Skooby goes on an epic adventure to save toontown


Prolouge

There once was a toon, his name? Skooby. You see, Skooby wasn't like any other toon. He has ventured through many dangerous places... Including The Cog Nation Gear Yards...

Chapter 1- A Challenge

One day, when Skooby got out of bed to check his mailbox and start the day, he noticed a strange postcard, signed by The Chairman. Skooby knew something was up, because he NEVER gets cards from the cogs!

The postcard said:

"We will produce and produce! We will never stop, no matter how hard you try! Our forces are too strong for you to beat us - JUST COME AND TRY!"

"Weird", Skooby said. "Am I still dreaming?" He pinched himself, just to make sure. And of course, he was not dreaming. Later that day, Skooby went to show Clerk Phil the postcard the chairman had sent him. "Very interesting, I don't know what it means", Clerk Phill said. "Maybe I'm beiing challenged to go to the gear yards?" Skooby replied. Clerk Phil's face turned from a curious face to a pale face in seconds. "No, no, no! That is far too dangerous! I do NOT want a helper to go sad!", Clerk Phil replied to Skooby in horror. "It'll be easy... I can solo a factory, cant I?", Skooby asked. "Yes, I guess you can solo a factory, but, you DO know where The Gear Yards are, don't you?" Skooby paused for a second and then said, "In cog nation..." Skooby was exactly correct. The unknown cog dominum. How could Skooby ever get to Cog Nation?

Clerk Phil sighed and said, "I have a secret teleport. It can get you to Cog Nation right away." Clerk Phil pressed a mysterious button which revealed a room under the gag shop. "Go in, Skooby. It may get worse than this if you dont." Clerk Phil said, in a whispery voice.

Chapter 2- Cog Nation

Skooby found himself in Cog Nation and imediatly went to search for The Gear yards. He knew that Clerk Phil counted on him. He then realized, how was he gonna get home? Could this have been a trap? Obviously not! It's a good thing he brought his smart phone! He quickly dialed clerk Phil's number and said, "Clerk Phil! How am I gonna get home!" Clerk Phill then replied with a very unusual scared voice, "I dont know... I'll have to make a video on whats going on and tell every single detail..." There was a long awkward silence.

"Uh... Clerk, are you there?", Skooby asked. "Yes, I'm still here.", Clerk Phil replied "Well, I better start searching for The Gear Yards!", Skooby said. "Yes, you must go quickly. I think a bunch of bad events that will happen soon if you don't return!", Clerk Phil replied. They both hang up. "Lets see, now where am I going to find The Gear Yards... Skooby then looked around and saw a big sign saying, "Gear Yards This Way!" "Well that's a smart place to hide The Gear Yards", Skooby said. He walked along the path, examining the dangerous cogs he found around the place. Constructionbots, Epibots, Sportsbots, Cleanbots... So many new cog types!

He quickly remembered what he was looking for, and he found it! "The... Gear... Yards...", he said breathing hardly. He went in, with no way out...

Chapter 3- Inside The Gear Yards

This could have all been a trap! The Chairman obviously knew there were no phone signals in The Gear Yards! Skooby then saw... his best friend, Real Random Uber Dog! He tried to talk, but he couldn't. He saw his card on the ground! He couldn't believe it! He thought that he had the only Skooby Cards left! He saw cogs everywhere. He confronted them all without problem. He then saw the cage at the end of the hall... But then a password door,  
>Chapter 4- ObsticlesEdit<p>

He tried the password "COG" it didnt work... Cogs sprang out everywhere. he used the last of his Skooby Cards on these cogs... Then, a Epic Face came! Skooby quickly knew this was a MAJOR problem!

But then, a something cool and weird happened at the same time. Right before the Epic Face got to attack Skooby, A big peice of iron fell on the Epic Face. The door opened and he notced a big drap gag! (Drap gags are drop and trap gags combined.) Something weird was going on, Skooby could tell.

He then saw just one more obstacle before the cage... An epigoon... this was a problem bigger the Epic Face. Epigoons can do -1337. Skooby only has 88 laff. He didnt know what to do... He then saw a connection wire connecting the epigoon's head to his body! Could this be the way to confront the epigoon? Possibly! The epigoon finally noticed him. A streaming lazor shot at Skooby. Luckily, he quickly dodged. The epigoon charged at Skooby at alarming speeds. Right before Skooby was hit, he stepped out of the noticed a wire break connecting his head. That wasnt enough to destroy this monstor of a goon! Then, Skooby saw something that could swipe and destroy one of the epigoon's 4 legs! Skooby quickly stepped on the pressure plate activator and the trap started. It made a really clanky sound of old gears turning and moving. Stompers started. Stompers on the side of the walls, stompers from the top! Stompers from every direction you can think of came. Through the sound of the machine, Skooby could hear stuff getting crushed and demolished. He knew it was the goon being smashed. When the stompers stopped and the smoke from the gears wore off, Skooby saw the goon, destoryed. He quickly went through the places the stompers have crushed and went to see RRUD. Skooby suddendly realized he could talk again. RRUD could, also!

Chapter 5- The Reunion

Skooby was so glad to see RRUD again! Skooby quickly asked RRUD, "How are we going to get out of here!" "I have seen a way into the exit, but its hard and challenging." RRUD replied. "I better call Clerk Phil and tell him I found the answer.", Skooby said. "Wait, you're in buisness with Clerk Phil!", RRUD asked. "Yes, I am... why?", Skooby replied. "He was the one who tried to rescue my first!", RRUD said. "WHAAAAT!", Skooby quickly yelped in suprise. "How did he get out! It's impossible!", Skooby started to say in shock. "Easy! he had a button that could teleport him back to the shop when he had to.", RRUD explained. "Did he leave you any gagdets like that?", Skooby asked hopefully. "Yes...", RRUD began. "WE'RE SAVED! :D", Skooby said in exceitement. "...But he hid it incase somebody else got it.", RRUD finished. "We're NOT saved!, Skooby said in a unhappy voice. "I saw where he hid it.", RRUD said. "Follow me"

"Oh boy, another misadventure! Just what I need!", Skooby groaned.

Chapter 6- A Way Out

RRUD and Skooby found themself in a huge maze, Corrupted Doodles at every dead end. "This doesn't look good...", Skooby said."I've realized many tricks about mazes...", RRUD said. "Like what?", Skooby asked eagerly. "Always stay to the left. It will take you to your destination.", RRUD said.

Skooby sincerely doubted this because the cogs might know that trick. "I think we should just take chances...", Skooby said. "Well... ok.", RRUD said. They went into the maze cautously. "A fork in the path!", Skooby said with annoyance. "How bout we just go right?", RRUD said. They went right, hoping for the looked at the end of the right corridor and saw 1 Corrupted Toon without a doodle. They went to battle him. They successfully defeated him. They moved on and found a door. They then saw jellybeans. "Strange...", RRUD said in a confused voice.

"DONT TOUCH ANYTHING!", Skooby said in the loudest voice he ever used. "It's a jellybean jar trap designed for toons to touch it.", Skooby went on. "Whats inside it then?", RRUD asked. "Corruption sprays.", Skooby replied. They went on, avoiding any temptation to touch the barrels, because they knew what corruption sprays were. "This is more of a trap test than a maze!", Skooby said to himself.  
>Chapter 7- Out... But Not Out YetEdit<p>

They saw they're hopefully final door and swiftly went there. "We did it!", they both said, doing the victory dance. And outside they saw... Cog Nation! "UGH!", Skooby said extremely annoyed. "Maybe we have to go to sewer sanctuary...", RRUD started. "Why! thats MILES away from toontown!", Skooby interrupted. "...It leads to every HQ in toontown.",RRUD finished. They went in many different rooms but one of them caught their eyes.

"What room is this?", Skooby asked to himself. They saw tons of cogs around them. They seemed to be talking about a super seceret plan. "We are almost ready to begin The Invasion. We have everything we need.", a loud booming voice that was recognized as the chairmans voice said. "It's completely flawless! What do we have to lose?", The Chairman said. "Everything.", a cog murmured to himself. "We will be sending everything except the major bosses.", The Chairman said, with glee. "We HAVE to get out of here!", RRUD said. "Lets go!", Skooby said. Theey quickly ran to the nearest sewer and hopped in...

Chapter 8- Sewer Sanctuary

They were falling and falling. They thought the worst was going to happen. "How was it going to feel splattered on the floor and permanently sad?", they both asked themself. Suddenly, they stopped falling. They both knew that cats landed on their legs. Were RRUD and Skooby alive or dead? "Are we dead", RRUD asked. "I dont think so.", Skooby responded. They got up on their feet and looked around. They saw millions of types of cogs. Skooby said, "EPIBOTS!" "What do you mean, epibots?", RRUD asked. "A new type of cog. I can't name them all... I'll just call that one with the epic face on it Epic Face.", Skooby replied hapily.

They looked around looking for the Cashbot HQ sewer, closest to Dreamland. "There it is!", RRUD said. "No... thats crazybot HQ.", Skooby replied back. After what seemed hours of walking, they finally found the toontown HQ sewers.

Chapter 9- Whats Going On!

After minutes of pushing, they finally made it out of Sewer Sanctuary. After looking around, they notuced something different about Cashbot HQ. The cogs were all lined up and Skooby could here drums. He heard a voice that sounded lie the CFO. "Today, we will start invading toontown!", the CFO started. "And we shall not fail.", He ended.

Cogs started flying out of the HQ and into toontown. The toons both knew its only a matter of time till they make it to toontown central and takeover. They ran outside of CBHQ and saw that cogs were EVERYWHERE! The cog buildings were over 10 stories high. They tried to use they're teleport hole, but it wouldn't work... They were doomed!

It was a sight to see, the two toons running away from the cogs coming down, the Crazybots helping other toons... Toons were going sad almost ran to the playground. It was full of cogs! "There goes dreamland.", Skooby said. Skooby and RRUD reported to the Gag Shop immediatly. "Give me all of the jellybeans!", a level 8 Robber Baron said to Clerk Phil holding a bag of jellybeans,

Skooby threw a birthday cake at the level 8 Robber Baron which eliminated him on touch. "Thanks for saving me!", Clerk Phil said. "No problem.", the two toons said. "I have two friends for Skooby to meet.", Clerk Phil said with a grin. "RRUD, please leave for a second.", Clerk Phil said to RRUD. RRUD respectfully left.

Chapter 10- Meeting Old Friends

Lighting Strike and Ted E. Bear came out from behind the counter. "We heard you were on a dangerous mission and thought we'd like to help.", Lightning Strike said. "Yeah, we thought it would be trouble if it were just you.", Ted E. Bear added. "Sure! I'm ready for an adventure with my best friends!", Skooby said gladly. "RRUD, you can come back in now.", Clerk Phil said.

"What is going on...", RRUD said in dissbelif. "RRUD, you remember my best friends, right?", Skooby said. "Of course I do!", RRUD replied. "WEll, theyre going on the adventure with us.", Skooby said happily to RRUD.

Epilouge

As you can see, this is how the adventure began. Skooby, RRUD, Ted and Lightning started the adventure of a lifetime. 


End file.
